Chapter 475
Dimaria Chronos Yesta is the 475th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Her arrival shocking those present, Ultear reveals herself to be able to only exist in Dimaria's world, and as a Thought Projection; however, her presence pushes Dimaria's rage to its limit, prompting to her to unleash her true power: God Soul. Said power allows the ancient deity of Mildian, Chronos, to take control of her body, where the deity mortally wounds Carla as recompense. With Wendy and Sherria undeterred by Dimaria and Chronos' might, the Time Mage reveals to them their path to victory: Third Origin. Summary Ultear's manifestation in the space-time continuum created by Dimaria's Âge Seal explains that she is able to exist in such a form in these distortions in time only, but cannot fight alongside her comrades as she is nothing more than a concept; however she can reactivate their flow of time so that they might move in the otherwise still world. This negation of her power enrages Dimaria, who denounces those who interfere with her perfect world as blemishes that must be wiped out, even as the Sky Sisters express their gratefulness towards Ultear and resume their assault on the Warrior Queen. However, the Shield of Spriggan finally unleashes her trump card and summons the very being of the God Chronos into her body. As the deity descends onto the battlefield in all his destructive glory, the Sky Sisters are blown back by the mere pressure of his presence while Ultear questions Dimaria's acquisition of the power of a God. Chronos proclaims that he was revered by the people of the ancient city of Mildian and has chosen one of their descendants, Dimaria, as his vessel, also stating that he and his host are as one in their current form. The entity then attempts to take down Wendy, but the shot is taken by Carla instead, the Exceed collapsing immediately afterwards. Ultear immediately withdraws her power which allowed Carla to remain active, thus allowing Dimaria's Âge Seal to freeze her time. She then informs Wendy and Sherria that their teammate is still alive, but Ultear herself cannot hold out much longer. Hence, the two healers will have to defeat their opponent as quickly as possible and then, when the proper flow of time is reinstated, apply all of their remaining power to heal Carla. Despite their course of action being clear, Ultear despairs at the thought of two girls battling a divine being, but their determination to save their friend prompts her to request that they sacrifice their ability to use Magic after the battle in exchange for unlocking their Third Origin, which will temporarily grant them the power that they could have possessed in their future. Characters in Order of Appearance #Dimaria Yesta #Ultear Milkovich #Sherria Blendy #Wendy Marvell #Carla #Toby Horhorta #Chronos Battles & Events *Wendy Marvell & Sherria Blendy vs. Dimaria Yesta Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** ** * ** * ** * * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** Spells used * * |Tenjin no Boreasu}} *God Soul: Chronos Abilities used * *Energy Beams Weapons used *Backsword Arc Navigation